Kurisumasu keeki
by SkuAg
Summary: Piyomon no sabe utilizar la batidora, Gabumon quiere comer, Sora se hace amiga de Jun y Yamato la mira antes de partir. Sora, Yamato, una torta y un aniversario canon. Para soratoseason, año 2002, canon. [SORATO. Sola y únicamente, SORATO]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Kurisumasu keeki**

* * *

 _Soratoseason_

Sora nunca había sido una chica segura de sí misma. Dudaba entre pasar las vacaciones ayudando a su madre a limpiar su escuela de ikebana o visitando a su padre entre clases en Kyoto. Dudaba entre vestir falda y soportar las bromas de Taichi o vestir pantalón y sentir que quería vestir falda. Dudaba entre ponerse tres abrigos en el invierno y luego cargarlos en el brazo todo el día, o entre vestir uno solo, bien abrigado, y lamentarse si luego sentía frío.

Sora, de por sí, dudaba.

Pero con esto no dudó. No dudó ni por un segundo. Ni en la manera de hacerlo, ni en cuando, mucho menos en con, y por, _quién_. En retrospectiva, no podría asegurar si lo debatió mucho: si fueron días, semanas incluso, o tan solo una noche de meditarlo lo que terminó por convencerla de que esa navidad le confesaría sus sentimientos a Yamato Ishida.

No quería cargar más con la ansiedad de comportarse como amiga cuando no lo sentía así, no quería temer por él cuando luchaban en el digimundo y mucho menos quería sentir que lo traicionaba por no ser sincera; tal vez todo esto, al mismo tiempo, la impulsó a movilizarse esa misma tarde.

Piyomon, honestamente, no entendía nada de nada. Revoloteó alrededor suyo mientras Sora ordenaba su cocina, hacía listas de compra y miraba recetas en internet. «¡Sora, Sora!» clamaba, mientras ella se ajustaba los cordones y miraba la lista por última vez. Ya hacía años que Piyomon había perdido la costumbre de que Sora le respondiera con monosílabos; lo primero que pensó fue que había vuelto a pelearse con su madre y la llamó a la escuela para preguntar. Sora cortó el teléfono a tiempo, aún no era momento de que Toshiko supiera que Piyomon estaba de vuelta, y aún no era momento, sobre todo, de que Toshiko sumara dos más dos y se diera cuenta de que Sora se disponía a cocinarle una torta a Yamato.

Y sí, Toshiko sabría que era para Yamato, en dos minutos.

Así que Sora dejó a Piyomon mirando videos de otros pájaros en su computadora y se encaminó a la _conbini*_ más cercana para comprar licor de cerezas, papel encerado y la nata que le faltaba.

Sora había hecho muchas tortas en su vida, pero nunca una _kurisumasu keeki*._ Tampoco le había dado muchas vueltas en su cabeza a la cuestión, antes de ese día. ¿Se declararía a su primer novio en navidad? ¿O esperaría al usual intercambio de chocolates luego de San Valentín? Tampoco sabía si se casaría luego de los veinticinco años, y se "fundiría" como una _Christmas Cake*_ , o si celebraría el día del pocky con un novio o qué estudiaría en la universidad, en todo caso.

Por eso le sorprendió la templanza, determinación, la tranquilidad con la que calentó el horno a 160° y con que forró la tartera con el papel encerado. Piyomon se mantuvo alejada del rompimiento de huevos ―era una situación que realmente no la ponía del todo tranquila―, pero quiso ayudar a poner azúcar y batir la mezcla con batidora. No sabía usarla: dio una vuelta en círculo y salió volando por la ventana, con tanta suerte que se llevó la batidora consigo y la desenchufó antes de arruinar la mezcla de Sora. Esa fue la primera risa que le sacó en mucho rato, y Piyomon se tranquilizó porque la Sora seria y concentrada no equivalía a la Sora malhumorada que tanto miedo le daba.

Sora llenó la fregadera de la cocina con agua caliente, luego de chequear varias veces que la temperatura fuera la correcta, y sumergió allí el bol con la mezcla. Piyomon se ofreció a acercarle la batidora pero no la ayudó con el batido: aparentemente, había aprendido una lección. Volvió a interesarse en la mezcla recién cuando Sora hubo agregado la mantequilla y la leche y, en teoría, estaba terminando de usar ese aparato eléctrico tan peligroso (Piyomon no se reconciliaría con la batidora, nunca).

―Sora, ¡Sora! Si dejas caer la crema, forma montañitas ―indicó, contenta. Se posó sobre la cabeza de Sora para observar la mezcla más de cerca. Sus uñas le lastimaban el cuero cabelludo, pero no osó quejarse y arruinarle la diversión.

―Se llama "pico suave" ―explicó―. ¿Ves cómo forma pequeñas ondulaciones? ―preguntó, dándole una última vuelta con espátula a la mezcla.

―Parece las colinas de la Ciudad del Comienzo, ¡Sora! ―exclamó, alegre―. Aunque no es de los mismos colores. ¿Podemos ponerle colorante?

―Piyomon, ¡no! ―sonrió―. Esta receta es muy especial y no podemos modificarla.

―¿Por qué es tan especial, Sora?

No contestó enseguida.

Pensó en la armónica de Yamato en el digimundo, tranquilizándola cuando comprendió el amor de su madre entre las plumas rosadas de Piyomon. Su voz de futuro barítono llegando a ella a través de las pesadillas y el dolor que la Cueva de la Oscuridad le había ocasionado. Su silencioso entendimiento cuando ella solo quería llorar por el emblema que le había tocado. Yamato, el que le sonreía con los ojos más azules del mundo cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos, a lo lejos. El que le abría la puerta del edificio cuando se encontraban abajo y el que la había acompañado a comprar su primera raqueta de tenis, luego de que Taichi la hubiera regañado por cambiar de deporte.

Yamato, el que creaba sus propias canciones y cantaba sobre hermanos menores, padres ocupados y amistades alrededor de la isla File. El que olía menta y se creía invierno, pero ella sospechaba que era el verano bajo la sombra de los árboles.

―Sora, ¿por qué es tan especial? ¿No quieres contarme?

Se sonrojó al descubrir que, otra vez, se había perdido entre púas negras y baladas rockeras. Respiró hondo.

―No te lo contaré. Te lo mostraré ―agregó, antes de que protestara.

Pero cuando Sora comenzó a tamizar la harina sobre la mezcla, Piyomon entendió que se lo mostraría más tarde.

―¿Puedo comerme las fresas?

Pensó que se saldría con la suya: Sora revolvía la nueva mezcla con una espátula de caucho, de arriba hacia abajo, con tanto cuidado y parsimonia que cualquiera diría que la crema podía romperse (que miedos tontos tenían a veces los humanos, realmente). Sin embargo, esta Sora tan calma y silenciosa que la había recibido hoy parecía tener ojos en la espalda.

―Piyomon ―susurró. Alejó rápidamente sus alas de la bolsa de frutas―. Revisa la bolsa de las compras.

―¡Cerezas en almíbar! ―exclamó. Y se las comió mientras Sora mezclaba las cremas y las preparaba para el molde, con la misma atención con que Toshiko hablaba a sus flores.

.

.

Finalmente, Sora dudó. Fue cuando, con su abrigo celeste y su paquete verde entre las manos, llegó ante la puerta de un lugar que Piyomon no conocía. Sora había cubierto la torta con crema y le había puesto las fresas encima, ella quiso probarla pero no se lo permitió. Sora le prometió que le haría una para ella sola cuando toda esa situación caótica se terminara, pero al llegar frente a la puerta, por primera vez pensó que más tarde podría darle esa misma, cuando Yamato no la aceptara y ella arruinara su amistad para siempre.

Su retahíla de dudas, reproches internos y malos pensamientos fue interrumpida violentamente por Taichi y Agumon, quienes a fuerza de hacer ruido alertaron a Gabumon y luego empujaron a Sora a lo que ya pensaba que sería su perdición. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo estrecho, sintiendo el aletear de Piyomon y el roce de la piel de Gabumon sobre el piso, no pensó que esa sería la banda sonora del resto de su vida: pensó en que, tal vez por primera vez, su mejor amigo la había _entendido._

Taichi y Agumon también se merecerían una torta casera, aunque a esos dos golosos debería hacérsela de chocolate, y tal vez combinarla con sandía.

―Sora, que sorpresa. ―Él la vio antes que ella. Sora se estremeció. ¿Sería un mal augurio haber llegado a él mientras pensaba en alguien más? Sacudió la cabeza, y no figurativamente: la sacudió de verdad. Yamato pensó que estaba negando y se acercó presuroso y preocupado―. ¿Estás bien? Piyomon, ¿sucede algo?

―Las encontré afuera con Taichi y Agumon. Creo que trajo comida, ¿sientes ese olor tan rico? Agumon quería robárnosla pero Piyomon dice que es para nosotros, ¿cierto Sora? ―preguntó Gabumon, impaciente, olfateando la caja apoyado en sus pezuñas.

Sora se cubrió la cara con su mano libre, ¡no quería que Yamato viera su sonrojo! Aún no había dicho una sola palabra pero ya la situación se la había ido de las manos, y Yamato era muy capaz de sumar dos más dos y comprender toda la situación sin necesidad de escuchar más.

La llegada de Jun Motomiya fue un alivio inesperado, y Sora se prometió invitarla a su palco especial, desde donde podría ver mejor y alentar a Yamato desde más cerca.

―¡Mattie, te he traído un regalo! ―exclamó, abrazándolo de improvisto.

Yamato se tambaleó y Sora pensó que, si quería _huir_ , debería hacerlo ahí mismo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y al segundo paso ya estaba decidida a girar y escaparse, pero Gabumon la delató.

―Sora, ¿no vas a dejarnos la comida? ―preguntó, y en un gesto casi ensayado, su panza gruñó de hambre―. Takeru me dijo que hoy era un día especial, pero Yamato aún no me ha convidado de comer.

―¡También quiero tu autógrafo! ―exclamó Jun. Se agachó a la altura de Gabumon e intentó ponerle una lapicera entre las manos.

Ahí terminó la momentánea amistad de Sora y Jun: Yamato ya no tenía nadie que lo acosara y centró toda su atención en Sora, justo cuando ella estaba preparada para huir con su regalo.

―¿Es para nosotros? ―preguntó.

Sora no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Yamato se había acercado demasiado y ella olía la menta y él escuchaba el latir de su corazón, _seguro._

Mientras Piyomon reía por los intentos infructuosos de Gabumon de sostener una lapicera (nadie había pensado en que los digimon no sabían firmar, realmente), Sora acercó la caja hacia Yamato. Sin mirarlo, sin pensarlo, sintiéndolo. Yamato la recibió, pero no la dejó ir: apoyó sus manos sobre los guantes de Sora y sostuvo la caja por sobre ella.

―Sora ―volvió a susurrar―. ¿Es para nosotros… o es para mí?

El tiempo podría haberse congelado.

Pero Sora no llegó a contestar. Los compañeros de banda de Yamato irrumpieron sin avisar, alguno riendo porque Yamato tuviera a dos chicas en el _backstage_ y otro burlándose de que Yamato cargara con ese peluche azul a todos lados, mientras el más serio de los tres los conminaba a ponerse en marcha porque ya era su turno de salir al escenario.

Yamato se quedó con la caja y Sora se quedó con la respuesta atragantada.

Jun y ella se sentaron juntas, como si no acabaran de declararse al mismo tiempo al mismo chico. O algo así.

Pero Sora tuvo un último momento, un último segundo de valentía libre de dudas, y giró el rostro antes de salir del camerino. Yamato también giró el rostro, o tal vez la estaba mirando desde antes, con la caja entre las manos y la ansiedad atravesada.

Sora sonrió. Él también.

.

.

―¡Jou, Taichi, saquen a las chicas de aquí! ―exclamó Sora antes de que el telón se estrellara contra el piso. Entre los dos lograron arrastrar a Momoe Inoue fuera del local, pero Jun Motomiya se había esfumado y Sora supo que era porque estaba buscando a Yamato.

―Sora, ¡debemos irnos! ―le gritó Koushirou, pero ella no giró a verlo. Con agilidad, saltó las gradas y se internó entre la gente que corría hacia la otra dirección. Koushirou la perdió de vista en pocos segundos.

―Jun, ¡Jun! ―llamó. Acercarse al escenario era lo más peligroso, tal vez hasta tendría que correr entre las patas de los DarkTyranonmon, pero si Jun era en _algo_ como ella, estaba intentando salvarle la vida a Yamato.

Sora sabía que él se las arreglaría solo, pero suponía que Jun no. Y en ese momento de prisa, y no de desesperación (tampoco dudó por un segundo), no se detuvo a escuchar a Koushirou y a entender que la que tal vez no se las arreglaría sola era _ella_.

Durante años no supo si Yamato llegó a esa misma conclusión o si solo fue una casualidad. Esquivó una roca, esquivó dos, le pegó con su bolso a un Bakemon. Volvió a gritar, «¡Jun!», y hasta pensó que la vio bajo el escenario. La verdad es que no se animaba a preguntarle, tal vez por la propia mística que rodeaba a la fecha que se convirtió en su aniversario. Pero eso fue lo que pensó cuando cayó al piso empujada por Yamato, cuando respiró su olor a menta y sintió la sal de su transpiración. Cuando se supo _abrazada_ por primera vez.

Sora pensaba en si Yamato la había buscado para salvarle la vida o si tan solo se la había cruzado en su huida desesperada.

Pero en realidad, Sora pensaba en si Yamato había abierto el regalo y había entendido la naturaleza de la tarta de crema y fresas que le había regalado.

.

.

Directamente, no volvió a hablarle hasta varias horas después. Yamato y Gabumon se despidieron y se alejaron en la dirección contraria, a pesar de que vivían junto a Sora y Taichi. Su amigo no lo siguió, pero su persistente mirada sobre Sora le hizo creer que estaba esperando que _ella_ reaccionara.

―Yamato ―llamó. Él se giró al tiempo que Taichi se alejaba con los demás, y Sora lamentó ser tan _obvia_ ―. ¿No vuelven con nosotros?

Gabumon alzó la vista hacia Yamato, dudando.

―Es que olvidé unas cosas en el camerino. ―Su frialdad la asustó.

―¿Quieres que te acompañemos? ―preguntó. Piyomon se moría de sueño, pero Sora pensaba que no le negaría ese momento.

―Vi la torta ―exclamó, de repente. Sora se estremeció.

―Y yo quiero comerla, por eso tenemos que ir a buscarla ―explicó Gabumon―. Yamato siempre me cocina, pero ahora quiero probar tu torta ―aclaró.

Sora sonrió, nerviosa, y cuando volvió a mirar a Yamato, pensó que se había sonrojado.

―Yo también quiero probarla ―admitió Yamato. Sora continuó sonriendo, sintiéndose más tranquila. Piyomon se apoyó contra su pierna―. Pero Piyomon está cansada… es mejor que vayan a dormir. ―Sora asintió. Sonrió por última vez y giró para alcanzar a Taichi y los demás.

Pero Yamato la detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

―Sora ―agregó―. ¿Puedo ir a verte… mañana?

Sonrió. Asintió, sintiéndose algo tonta por tener que cubrir su cara por la vergüenza. Él también sonrió.

Y así empezó.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Conbini:_ Tiendas de conveniencia, almacenes.

 _Kurisumasu keeki:_ Es el nombre de la torta tradicional que se compra en navidad.

Veinticinco años: Antiguas tradiciones japonesas (machistas) dicen que la mujer no debe casarse luego de los 25 porque, al igual que las tortas de navidad luego del 25, _se pasan_.

¡Hola!

Este es mi fic para _soratoseason_ , la actividad navideña que organizamos con Ayumi en Tumblr y que fue muy exitosa. A mí me tocó, como leyeron, el año 2002, canon. Fue una sorpresa, porque durante el año varias veces dije que nunca había escrito mi versión de cómo había sucedido todo y que tal vez este año lo hiciera, aunque pensaba hacerlo con otro fic que no empecé, les admito.

Lo más difícil de esto fue no basarme en todos los fics que hay de esta fecha, ¡uno más lindo que el otro! Quería hacerlo distinto, no sé si original, pero al menos no repetitivo y, si lo logré, por favor coméntamelo en un review. También fue difícil romper la tradición de la torta de chocolate, pero no encontré en ninguna página web información sobre tortas de chocolate para declararse en Navidad, sino sobre la que le da título a esta historia y que parece ser la torta general que se come en esas fechas pero que toma otro significado si la chica se la da al chico.

Que tiernos, catorce años y declarándose al amor de su vida, ¡me gustan tanto!

Se alargaron las notas, lo lamento. La emoción de la fecha sorato.

¡Felicidades para todos y todas!


End file.
